


Psycho

by Ddanaa



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Psycho, Smut, rocky tease, sanha naughty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:07:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25019761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ddanaa/pseuds/Ddanaa
Summary: You got me feeling like a Psycho
Relationships: Park Minhyuk | Rocky/Yoon Sanha
Kudos: 42





	1. Role Play

**Author's Note:**

> My first smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Play with me now
> 
> Do better

"You ready to watch it?" 

Sanha plopped down to the bed next to his boyfriend Minhyuk.

"I don't think I can, if it is really as sexy as you deem it is."

"Watch it and you'll know." Sanha smirked, playing his cover of Psycho.

Let's just say Minhyuk found out just how sexy Sanha was. He instantly pinned Sanha down right under him when the video finished.

"Damn it, Sanha."

Sanha leaned upwards to bite at Minhyuk's bottom lip. "Fuck, you got me feeling like a psycho," Minhyuk groaned.

* * *

Minhyuk and Sanha are childhood friends who somewhat recently, "finally" according to their friends, got together.

As friends, they were already used to skinships, from the holding hands to the hugs. But having had crushes for each other then, the touch of one's skin just fuelled their already pent-up feelings for the other. We have Minhyuk's loose lips to thank for the unfolding of events. The boy had a slip of mouth, causing their relationship to take a turn.

Now that they were together for almost 6 months, skinships increased and they have had kisses and heavy makeout sessions. 5 months into the relationship, they've engaged in roleplay and foreplay that never strayed far enough to turn into actual sex.

  
Sanha blames Minhyuk for that. Minhyuk still sees Sanha as an innocent bub because Sanha has no experience in sex. Little did Minhyuk know, Sanha was beyond curious at the pleasures it could give. Plus, he's been thirsty for Minhyuk eversince, thanks to the way the older looked, rude, everytime he danced.

Minhyuk unlike him, has had experience. He has had on and off situations while he had feelings for the younger. He thought to himself that Sanha won't ever feel the same, so he's tried to move on with someone else. Those didn't work out but Minhyuk was glad they didn't, because he's finally with Sanha.

Now that they're together, Minhyuk has been supressing his desires. He didn't want his urges to cause him to take Sanha who he still saw as the most innocent soul- even after all the dirty things they've done together and the fact that he was just a year younger than him.

Sanha was getting impatient. It's been months but all they have done was test the waters without actually going into the water. They've done grinding, carressing, and all other foreplay that can be done with clothes on. Adult Sanha was getting bored, he wanted to go beyond that. Even if they've only been together for months, he's been wanting to do it for years.

* * *

"Hyuk" Sanha called out to the older who was nipping at his neck. 

"Mmm?"

Play time's over. Sanha felt like a full-blown adult with the needs of one. He wanted- needed Minhyuk without all the clothes, inside him.

"You know how I'm old enough now"

"Hmm?"

"Adults have more needs Hyukkie." Sanha whispered before dipping his hand into Minhyuk's boxers. Minhyuk stared wide-eyed and hardened even more at the touch, more than he already was from the video. He has never been touched bare by Sanha.

Sanha giggled at the way Minhyuk froze up. He leaned in to the older's ear to give it a lick.

"I've been dying to have you. Can I have you now?"


	2. Go and Stop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're my trouble, problem  
> Stop, it’s dangerous
> 
> It's over, I can't control

"Can I have you know?"

Minhyuk grunted at the breathy request and the hand at his dick.

"I'm holding back, Sanha," he growled.

"Why?" Sanha started rubbing at it, causing Minhyuk to moan.

"Please remove your hand there be-before"

"Before what?" 

"I'm trying to be nice-" Minhyuk grunted as he felt Sanha tighten his grasp around his cock "-Stop before I lose control."

"I never asked you to be nice Hyuk" The younger bit his ear. "Make me lose control Hyukkie"

* * *

It was Minhyuk who lost control first.  
In a blink of an eye, he pushed Sanha up against the wall, still facing him. A hand on the younger's chest, the other at his neck. 

Minhyuk's ragged breaths gave him away and Sanha smirked at his defeat.

"I hate your smug smile." Minhyuk snarled and was met with a mischievous smile.

"Take it away then."

Without missing a beat, Minhyuk closed in the distance between them. Their lips met and Sanha immediately gave entrance for the older's tongue. The kiss was sloppy, filled with desire, passion, and lust.

After a minute, Minhyuk pulled away for a breath.  
"You've planned this, haven't you?"

"Of course."

Minhyuk now had Sanha's hands pinned to the wall. Sanha leaned into him to feel him hardened against his own. "Fuck you," Minhyuk groaned.

"Fuck me," Sanha replied. He was more than ready for the events about to unfold. 

"Do you really want it?"

"For so long, Hyukkie."

* * *

Minhyuk smirked, he isn't going to let Sanha have his way that easily. If Sanha teased him up to the point of no return, Minhyuk was going to make him beg for it.

Minhyuk leaned to the side to kiss Sanha's neck while he rubbed his thigh unto Sanha's erect. His hands then made themselves familiar to every piece of skin he has never touched bare before.

Sanha was already releasing pre cum at the stimulation. "Stop teasing me please," he cried. He knew he couldn't last long with all the sensations that Minhyuk gave him, even before having him inside. "P-please" he whined. Rocky's raspy "Hm?" against his skin made every part of him tingle.

"I want i-it"

"Want what Sanha?"

Sanha was whining at the pleasure and the torture of it all. His words were stumbling out his mouth. "You k-know what" 

"What?"

Minhyuk's hands were now playing around at the younger's nipples. "Ah! J-just please"

"Tell me what you want then" Minhyuk said in a naughty whisper, as his hand traveled down to the younger's crotch. Sanha's head fell back.

"I want you Hyuk, your dick, inside me, please."

"Good boy." He said stepping away to grab a bottle of lube. Meanwhile, Sanha took his shirt off, the heat of it all was making him sweat crazy.

"You should've taken it all of." Minhyuk eyed his pants when he returned.

"Y-you take your shirt off first, I can't be the only one naked," Sanha said, red on his ears.

Minhyuk complied, taking his shirt off. Sanha saw the feast right before his eyes. He's seen it before, of course, but never this close and never for him to touch. Minhyuk laughed at the way he was stuck staring.

"Yoon Sanha?"

"H-huh?"

"You okay?"

Sanha gulped. "O-of course not."

Minhyuk made quick work of Sanha's pants while he was still dazed. He gestured to his pants right after but Sanha was not taking the hint.

"You sure you're really ready for this?"

"U-uhuh, y-yeah."

Minhyuk sneered as he guided Sanha's hand to his pants. "Take my pants off then?"

Sanha was clumsy, as if he didn't know how to take off pants, so Minhyuk helped him. Sanha's eyes dilated when Minhyuk was only in his boxers, a large bulge making itself known.

Sanha, the man who started all the teasing and bravely touched Minhyuk bare, was now beyond flustered seeing the older almost completely naked in front of him. Minhyuk took notice of it. "You don't have to do this, you know?"

"I w-want to. I'm just shy, a-and a bit nervous."

"Should we have safe words then?" Minhyuk spoke.

"Safe w-what?"

"Safe words to tell me when it's ok and when it's not, so I know when to go and stop."

"Oh, okay. Uh." Sanha's mind was still not registering.

"I think go and stop would do," he finally answered.

"No creativity?"

"Shut up, I-I can't thi-think straight right now." Sanha hit Minhyuk's chest.

"You're cute like this."

"Yah-" Minhyuk sealed his lips with his own before he could start rambling.

* * *

  
Sanha ran his hand through every inch of muscle he's always dreamt of touching. He was now so turned on, more than willing to give himself to his lover's experienced hands.

"Do you really want this?" Minhyuk asked sincerely- emphasis on the really.

"Yes"

Minhyuk lowered Sanha's brief and lubbed up his fingers. "Last chance to say no," he warned with his fingers tracing Sanha's Entrance.

Sanha rolled his eyes in impatience. "For fuck's sake just do-"

A finger entered. A soft moan escaped Sanha as he felt it push in him.

"Word?"

"G-go"

Slowly and very carefully, a second one was added- to which the moans intensified.

"Word?"

"Stop asking please, ju-just go. I can say st-op when I ne-need to."

Minhyuk continued. A last one was inserted and a sharp "-ah" escaped Sanha.

"How's that?"

Sanha winced at first but as the digits settled in him, his eyes rolled back. "G-good, it feels good"

Minhyuk bit his lip at the boy who was now fucking himself with his fingers. "Someone's excited"

"M-mhhmm"

Minhyuk admired the way Sanha looked right now, the way he bit his lips and gasped out everytime he rolled his hips unto his fingers. 

"Don't cum yet baby we haven't reached the best part."

"Mhmm"

"What's the matter? Can't speak anymore Sanha?" Minhyuk received another hit on his chest. 

He pulled his fingers out. "I don't like that my fingers are getting all the attention," Minhyuk frowned.

Sanha's hands went to release Minhyuk from his tightening boxers. "Oh, don't worry." He licked his lips at the sight of it. It was bigger than average and Sanha wanted to know if he could take it.

After lubbing himself up, Minhyuk dragged Sanha down to the bed, face up. He eyed him up and down ever so slowly, earning himself an impatient whine from Sanha. "Fuck me, Hyukkie."

Minhyuk never thought it possible to be harder than he already was, but Sanha made it possible.

* * *

Whimpers came out from Sanha as Minhyuk entered.

"Word?"

"G-go" Sanha said moaning.

Minhyuk took it slow. He made sure Sanha was comfortable with the pace, all the while savoring the depths. "Fuck. You feel so good Sanha. So fucking tight."

Sanha bit his lip trying to silence himself. Minhyuk captured his lips with his own before speaking, "I want to hear you."

Sanha shook his head in protest. Minhyuk then thrusted deeper to poke his sweet spot with every push, hoping it would feel too good for Sanha to hold back his moans. It worked, Sanha held unto Minhyuk tight as he became a moaning mess.

"I love your moans." Sanha's cheeks went red.

The deeper Minhyuk went, the more Sanha wailed out his name. "Rocky ah! Hyuk! Hyukkie-"

Minhyuk was beyond turned on at how Sanha shouted his name like a prayer. Even more turned on at how Sanha looked as he was getting fucked- eyes barely open and his lips parted, allowing obscene and senseless sounds to escape.

Minhyuk decided to gradually speed up his thrusts. Sanha began to scream. "Sh-should I stop?" Minhyuk began slowing down.

"Please don't sto-stop." Sanha licked his lips. "Fuck me faster Hyuk." Minhyuk bit his lip and complied.

Moans from both of them and the sound of their skin slapping filled the air. Minhyuk could see in his lover's face that he was nearing it, and since he hasn't had sex for months, he was nearing his limit too.

"Baby, I'm close" Minhyuk cried as he quickened the pace.

"Cum in m-me." Sanha said in anticipation for both their releases.

"Y-you want my cum baby?

"Y-yes Hyukkie. I want all of it."

"Fuck, Hyukkie!" Sanha was first to cum, spilling all over Minhyuk's abdomen. Minhyuk followed soon after as Sanha's hole tightened around him, and as he got too turned on at Sanha cursing his name as he came. He thrusted slowly as he rode out his orgasm.

* * *

Sanha was zoned out and all when Minhyuk pulled out and got up to search for towels. He made sure to clean Sanha up before himself.

“Th- that was better than anything I have ever imagined.” 

"Satisfied?"

"More than," Sanha muttered before pulling Minhyuk into a soft and chaste kiss- which eventually turned deeper.

Minhyuk swallowed thickly when he pulled away. He was already hard as a rock from the kiss. He looked to Sanha who had the same situation.

Sanha smirked. "Hyukkie, ready for a second?"

"You psycho."


End file.
